


Vita Magicis

by Starweaver97



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst first chapter, As the fic moves along i will add more characters, It has swears, No beta I die like woman, Oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starweaver97/pseuds/Starweaver97
Summary: Evie's vision had faded into darkness, only for her to wake up days before the meeting at the Conclave hosted by The Divine. How had she gotten to this point, and could she change things?
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Dragon Age: Inquisiton Ensemble, Female Inquisitor & Solas
Series: Dragon Age Inquisition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690438
Kudos: 2





	Vita Magicis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi here have a fanfic

“I take no pleasure in this, my friend.” Solas’s voice was barely above a whisper as he stood over Evie, her own blood splattered on his armour. He was looking down at her in remorse and she knew that he truly had not wanted her to die. But he knew that she wasn’t just going to let him tear down the Veil, that she was going to fight him. Neither of them expected this. “I’m sorry, Evelyn.” He murmured softly as shadows flickered behind him, and she knew.

“Behind… you...” Solas’s eyes widened and he turned, only to be cut down by one of the shadows, all of them laughing as he collapsed beside her. He let out a gurgle as his flesh was pierced by their weapons, all of them cursing his name in their tongue as they laughed. As her strength waned and her vision darkened, she heard Solas utter something, and her vision faded into darkness.

-

“...ie. Evie. _Evie!_ ” Evie’s eyes fluttered open to see Miriam, an elderly woman she had been travelling with before she joined the Inquisition, standing over her with a look of concern on her face. Evie jolted up and away from the woman, who sighed in relief. “Good, you’re awake. Julian told me to wake you, dear. Everyone else is ready… are you well? You look like you’ve seen a demon.” Evie took a shuddering breath and reached up to rub her face.

“I’m… fine, I think? Just a bad dream, Miriam. Dinner didn’t agree with me last night, I guess.” She breathed out before trying to shoot the woman a placating smile. “Let me just take a few minutes to pack up, okay? Then we can go on.” When Miriam offered her a smile and left, Evie took a few deep breaths and rubbed her temple. 

“What the fuck kinda messed up shit is this? Maker…” She murmured softly to herself before finally forcing herself to look at her arm. “What the _fuck?_ ” Her arm was how she remembered it, unmarred and still there, just like before. What was going on, was she dead? Was this some sort of sick joke that Solas was pulling here, or had it all really been a dream? Or was she back in the past? She couldn’t even rule that out, knowing what she knew from saving the Redcliffe mages.

Pushing her thoughts down, she began to pack her things away. She could dwell on it later, after they made it to the conclave… Maybe she could convince her friends to stay in Haven. If what had happened before truly wasn’t all a dream, then she could at least make sure they would come out of this alive, right? Well, she could figure that out on the way there.

"Oi, Eve, are you coming or not?" She glanced up to see Julian, their de facto leader standing in front of her with a cheeky smile on his lips, and she couldn’t help but give her own weak smile as she pulled her rucksack up and put it on. 

“Yeah, I am. Help me up, will ya?” She asked him, taking his hand as he held it out for her. He grunted in effort as he helped her up, causing her to click her tongue in amusement. “Come on, old man, I’m not that heavy.” The man shook his head and let out a laugh in response.

“Okay, little lady, let’s go, yeah? The others are roaring to go and I reckon we can get to Haven by tonight or tomorrow. Hopefully Divine Justinia can make the Templars see sense.” Evie could only give him a nod in agreement. If what she knew was right, then the Peace talks would end in tragedy. At least she could save her friends from that. 

As the pair made their way towards the rest of the party, Evie noticed something moving in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see what it was only to hear an arrow whizz by, followed by the shouts of bandits as they rushed out with their weapons drawn. Any trace of sleepiness vanished as she kicked herself into gear, casting a barrier around her friends and shooting spells at the bandits like her life depended on it… and it _did_. 

Her friends cried out as they were bombarded with arrows and attacks from the bandits, trying their best to attack back. It was futile, as one by one they fell, leaving Evie with the dwindling bandits. She couldn’t be the last, surely. 

But she was, as she defeated the last bandit and ran to her friends, checking them over. Only Haleira, a young elf—who, like Evie, had excelled in her Harrowing before the Circles had fallen—remained. But she was fading fast even as Evie tried to save her. “Hal, stay with me. Come on, please.” She tried so hard to keep her alive, but it was all for nothing as the elf gave her a weak smile.

“You can’t… save me, Evie. You must go… _survive_ for us…” Haleira begged her softly before finally breathing her last, leaving Evie alone in silence. It took Evie a few moments to register, but as soon as she did, she felt wetness on her cheeks and quickly rubbed her eyes.

This hadn’t happened before. They all made it to the Conclave last time, worse for wear and tired at best. How could this have happened? Why did it happen? Her friends hadn't deserved this, she didn’t want them to die!

A pained sob left Evie's lips as she pulled away from her friend and moved to stand. She wanted to stay and bury them, but she didn't know if the bandits she killed had back up or not. She couldn’t risk it, she had to go.

So, Evie picked up her things and trudged onward to Haven, one thought in her head as she went.

_She had to stay alive and make sure that what happened last time didn't happen again._


End file.
